Harry Potter (Character)
Harry James Potter was an English half-blood wizard, one of the most famous wizards of modern times. He was the only child and son of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), both members of the original Order of the Phoenix. Harry's birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, naming either himself or Neville Longbottom as the one with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort. After half of the prophecy was reported to Voldemort courtesy of Severus Snape, Harry was chosen as the target due to his many similarities with the Dark Lord. This caused the Potter family to go into hiding. Voldemort made his first vain attempt to circumvent the prophecy when Harry was a year and three months old. During this attempt, he murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect him, but this unsuccessful attempt to kill Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall. This downfall marked the end of the First Wizarding War, and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived." Profile Key: Year 1-3 | Year 4-5 | Year 6-7 Destructive Power: Wall Level (Even simple spells such as levitating charms could drop a club hard enough to knock out a troll capable of fragmenting multiple wooden toilet stalls with a single swing.)' | Building Level' (Should be superior to Ginny, who could do this)' | City Block Level' (Able to hold his own against powerful Death Eaters such as Bellatrix Lestrange, who could do this)' '''Striking Power: '''Human Level' | Wall Level '''(Can deflect bludgers, 10" spheres made of iron that fly at 150mph)' | '''Wall Level' Speed: Normal Human | Athletic Human | Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Normal Human Durability: Wall Level (Wizards of his age can survive hits from Bludgers)|''' Building Level''' (Can survive direct hits from magic)| City Block Level (Can duel with powerful death eaters) Stamina: High Range: Tens of metres with magic. Equipment: * Wand: Harry's wand is well suited to him, in a lot of ways a perfect match. Harry has a notorious temper, that at times make him somewhat terrifying to his friends. He also is shown to be impulsive, making many decisions on the fly. Harry faced a spiritual and dangerous quest when he, Ron, and Hermione went a hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. This quest tested his limits and shook the faith he had in himself and those around him, but at the same time made him a stronger individual. * Firebolt: The Firebolt is a world-class broomstick. It was the fastest at the time of its production, and was released in 1993. In time, the Firebolt broomstick was used by the Bulgarian and Irish International Quidditch Teams. The teams played on Firebolts during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. By 2014, the Firebolt had been superseded by the Firebolt Supreme, apparently manufactured by the same makers.2 The Firebolt is a costly broom and Harry Potter was one of the first to own one. It continues to be made in relatively small quantities, partly because the goblin workers involved in the patented ironwork are prone to strikes and walkouts at the smallest provocation. * Invisibility Cloak: The Cloak of Invisibility is a magical artefact used to render the wearer invisible, and one of the fabled Deathly Hallows. In "The Tale of the Three Brothers", it was the third and final Hallow created, supposedly by Death himself (whom had the cloak in his possession at that time), and bestowed upon Ignotus Peverell after he requested, as his bounty, for something with the power to hide him if he were to go place to place without being followed by Death. According to legend, whoever united it with the other two Hallows (the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone) would become the Master of Death. Intelligence: Very high. Harry has shown time and time again that he is a very quick thinker, capable of tricking his way out of danger from the tender age of eleven. Notable Techniques: * Stunning spell: The Stunning Spell (Stupefy), also known as the Stupefying Charm, or Stunner '''for short, is a charm that stuns the target, rendering them unconscious. This charm is exceptionally useful in duelling, as it can quickly end a duel without causing lasting damage. The spell also has the ability to halt moving objects. The counter-charm to the Stunning Spell is the Reviving Spell. * The '''Disarming Charm (Expelliarmus) is a charm that forces whatever an opponent is holding to fly out of their hand. It is common to see this spell used in duels to make an opponent lose their wand. * The Shield Charm '(''Protego) is a charm that protects the caster with an invisible shield that reflects spells and blocks physical entities. Conjurations may sometimes rebound directly off it back towards the caster, or in other cases, may ricochet off in other directions or dissipate as soon as they hit the shield. There are multiple variations of the Shield Charm. * The '''Impediment Jinx (Impedimenta), also known as the Impediment Hex, is a jinx that hinders the movement of the target, slowing it down or stopping it in its tracks. It is a common spell used in duelling. * Exploding Charm: Bombarda Maxima is the incantation used for the strongest variationof the Exploding Charm. It provokes large, violent explosions capable of demolishing entire walls. * Sectumsempra is the incantation of a curse invented by ProfessorSeverus Snape that lacerates and subsequently haemorrhages the target. During his childhood, when he was known as "The Half-BloodPrince". He created it with the intention of using it against his enemies, likely including the Marauders and it became one of his specialities. * The Imperius Curse (Imperio) is a tool of the Dark Arts, and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully, the curse places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will can resist it. A person under the curse is said to be Imperiused. * The Cruciatus Curse (Crucio), also known as the Torture Curse, is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to Wizardkind. When cast successfully the curse inflicts intense, excruciating pain on the victim. The penalty for use of this curse on another human being is a life sentence in Azkaban, unless the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse. * The Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra) is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister (if not the most sinister) spells known to Wizardkind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature the curse causes instantaneous and painless death, without causing any injury to the body, and without any trace of violence. Weaknesses: Harry has a tendency to lose his temper and act without thinking. If he loses his wand he will be unable to cast spells. Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter